


Eat Your Words

by pardonmeforyelling



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Intercrural Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Monster Tom, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Predator/Prey, Rimming, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 04:15:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14180370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pardonmeforyelling/pseuds/pardonmeforyelling
Summary: There's a chance Edd bit off more than he could chew when he decided to pester the starving monster he called a housemate.





	Eat Your Words

**Author's Note:**

> (flips shades down) we're back in business boys
> 
> i have some non-vore related stuff in the works too, don't fret

Every so often, Tom and his friends will get themselves in a situation that requires him to partially- or sometimes even fully- shift to his monster form to save their hides.

Earlier in the month, just such an issue arose, something to do with fireworks and an old building Tom would rather not rehash. Normally he did this without complaint, accepting the stabbing hunger that would soon follow.

But right now? He wished he had just let the building crush his stupid housemates.

Edd, in particular. He had been teasing the predator ceaselessly ever since the incident, clearly trying to get himself eaten. 

Of course, Tom would usually revel in the idea of willing prey, but not when Edd looked so smug about the effect he was having on the predator. 

No, Tom would have to find a way to wipe that smirk off his face first. 

 

Nothing he had tried has worked yet, and Edd was starting to get impatient. He would have to pull out the big guns if he was going to get what he wanted.

“Tom!” Edd calls in the general direction of the hallway, sure the other man would hear him.

“What?” comes the faint reply. 

Edd smiles. Hook. “Can you come here?”

A heavy sigh, followed by approaching footsteps. Tom appears in the doorway, and leans against the jamb, looking bored. “What is it?”

Line. “Can you get my tablet pen off that top shelf?” he asks, pointing above his head.

Tom frowns, and steps further in. “How did it end up there?”

“Matt,” Edd replies. And it wasn’t a lie. But now Edd owed him one, which was a frightening prospect.

Tom walks forward, reaching up and snatching the pen down. “There,” he says, handing it to Edd.

Edd goes up on tiptoes, placing a hand on Tom’s stomach for leverage, and presses a kiss to his cheek. “Thank you!” he chimes, gently patting the other man’s gut. Sinker.

Tom’s eyes go wide before instantly narrowing back down. Before Edd can pretend to act innocent, a pair of hands are around his midsection, turning him around and forcing him backwards toward his bed.

Edd lets out a yelp as his back hits the duvet, immediately popping back up to his elbows to look up at Tom in shock. His eyes go even wider at the sight before him.

“You want to walk right into the monster’s mouth, little snack?” Tom asks, looming over Edd. He's already begun to transform, horns poking out from his hairline, ears turning dark and pointed, teeth sharpening into fangs. “Okay then.” 

Edd lets out a gasp, feeling the blood rush to his cock. He clenches his legs together on instinct, a flush rising to his face. 

Tom grins, clawed hands wrenching Edd’s knees apart. “Oh no, if you want to be a tease you don't get to be coy.” His head is nearly hitting the ceiling now, and each of his hands are the size of Edd’s head. 

Edd moans, letting the telltale tent in his jeans be put on display. _This_ certainly isn't helping  that  situation either. 

“If you want to stop, the word is ‘cyclops’,” Tom reminds him gently. 

Edd kicks him in the side playfully, but the frustration in his voice is no joke. “Oh, now who's being coy? Fuck me already!”

Tom lets out a raspy laugh that goes straight between Edd’s legs. Oh, this is going to be torture. 

“Well, if that's the case.” Tom practically shreds Edd’s clothes off of him, nails digging through the fabric and nicking his skin. 

If Edd was opposed to a few scratches he wouldn't have gotten himself into this mess in the first place though, instead he writhes and gasps with each shock of pain. 

Once he's stripped naked, he tugs at Tom’s clothes as well, but his hands are batted away.

Tom's large tongue works against Edd’s front mercilessly, soaking his belly in saliva and just barely teasing his dick with the tip.

Edd moans, bucking his hips up, and Tom’s instincts kick in, locking onto the movement.

He delves lower, tongue curling around Edd’s cock. Edd cries out, digging his hands into Tom’s hair. It's rare he gets to just lay back and enjoy something like this, so he's going to take full advantage of the opportunity.

But Tom is barely affected by the grip, giving his long, dripping tongue one last drag down Edd’s length before slipping lower, sliding over his ass. Tom lets out a sound like a rumbling purr as Edd writhes against his tongue, practically grinding against the muscle. 

Tom’s wicked talons of hands wrap around Edd’s thighs, and before the prey can catch up, his hips are being lifted off the bed, wrenching a shocked yelp from him. Tom leans over him, tongue running over his asshole, rolling his balls, and giving his cock a teasing stroke before repeating the process. 

In this position Tom’s saliva is running down his entire body, practically coating him. If it weren't for the constant teasing, moving pleasure that is just working him up more and more without even hinting at the possibility of release, he might find the sensation a little gross. But right now it's just hinting at exactly what Edd wants, and its lethargic path along his sensitive skin is doing wonders for him. 

That, along with the sight of Tom’s head buried between his legs, wicked teeth just barely missing his skin. He moans, fisting his hands around Tom’s horns, pulling him closer. A low growl rolls from Tom’s chest, but he doesn't pull away or slow down. 

Instead, Edd catches a dangerous look in his inky eyes, followed almost immediately by the feeling of hot, slick muscle pressing against his entrance. Edd gasps, a hand slipping from one of Tom’s horns to clap over his mouth. The movement of Tom's tongue picks up, and he lets one of Edd’s thighs fall against his shoulder, gripping the prey’s wrist in his massive claws and gently tugging it away.

Edd’s noises escape entirely unmuffled as Tom slowly delves his tongue into Edd’s ass, working the muscle open almost lazily. He pins Edd’s hand to the bed, leaning in further and nearly doubling the man over as he practically fucks him with his tongue. The flat of the muscle just barely grazes Edd’s prostate, and he moans unabashedly. He's starting to get some lovely color in his cheeks, but Tom knows he can push him further. 

He draws back, leaving Edd to clench around nothing with a disappointed sound, which is quickly replaced by a high keen as Tom digs his teeth into the meat of his inner thigh. The bite isn't quite enough to break the skin, but it's a near thing. Even so, the thrill of pain sends  _ such _ a beautiful mix of fear and pleasure through Edd; his heady scent and needy sounds as a result drive Tom’s predator instincts crazy. 

Drawing away from the taste of skin and sweat has Tom drooling so overwhelmingly that it's an easy thing to plunge his tongue right back into Edd, nearly up to the thickest point of the muscle. Edd lets out a shout, back arching into the stretch. He gives a sharp tug to Tom’s horn, but the monster’s head doesn't budge, unrelenting in his feast, his appetizer to the meal. 

Tom’s tongue is sliding over his prostate with every thrust now, and it's torturous. Edd is painfully hard, cock weeping pre-cum over his stomach as he pants and moans, fighting for stimulation. But it isn't enough, he needs friction on his dick, and Tom’s grip is too tight to even rock his hips. 

He wonders through the haze of pleasure if maybe taking the tender route will get him anywhere. Edd slides his hand from Tom’s horn to cup his cheek, thumb stroking under one of his eyes. But as their gazes lock and Tom takes in his blissed out, flushed face, a purr sounds from him, low and hungry. It practically vibrates through Edd, digging straight to his core. 

Tom stops his thrusts, keeping his tongue buried deep and licking against the bundle of nerves instead. Edd caves, babbling now. “Oh fuck, Tom, please! Please, it's not enough, I need more I need you-” His fingers move back up into Tom’s hair, giving the sandy locks a tug. 

The jolt sends Tom into overdrive, digging his claws into Edd’s thigh as he picks up the pace, dragging more shouts from Edd. “Fuck! Tom, yes, I want to come, please, you have to touch me, please!” 

Finally Tom relents, pulling his tongue free and giving it one long, slow drag over Edd’s cock. Edd sucks in a breath, body going rigid before shuddering as he comes, broken moans and grateful little sounds slipping from his mouth as he grinds against the stimulation, cum streaking over his stomach and chest. 

Tom pushes back inside Edd, milking him through his peak until his sounds turn from pleasure to pain at the overstimulation. Tom draws back, licking his lips as Edd goes slack under him. Tom loosens his grip on the man’s thigh, but doesn’t let him drop just yet, drawing his tongue in long, comforting strokes over Edd’s skin.

It’s certainly some of the weirdest aftercare Edd has ever received, but the tenderness isn’t lost on him as he slowly comes down from his high. Tom’s free hand releases his wrist, instead sliding up to cup Edd’s cheek as that monstrous tongue ceases its ministrations. Edd leans into the touch, breath ghosting over the inhuman skin. 

When Tom leans back to let Edd lay limp on the bed, the prey shocked to see his transformation has only continued. The back of his head hits the ceiling, drawing an animalistic whine from him as he hunches over again. Edd pats the back of his great hand comfortingly, bringing Tom’s attention back down. 

The smaller man is sprawled out on the bed, body a mess of saliva and cum, expression entirely open and unguarded. He looks delicious, and it sends a dull throb through Tom. The warring desires make Tom whine aloud again. But, it doesn’t seem like this particular catch is in any rush to get away.

He shreds what’s left of his own trousers, freeing his cock. This isn't Edd’s first rodeo by a long shot, but the sight is still enough to send a thrill through him. It looks more alien than human at this point, twitching and writhing in Tom’s own hand as he gives it a slow stroke. It's long and tapered, with a subtle flare near the top, and dripping pre-cum similar in consistency to Tom’s viscous saliva. 

Tom sighs happily, running a palm along the slick underside. Even his hunger-addled brain knows there’s no way Edd can take this without splitting in two, as far transformed as Tom is. But he has something else in mind anyway. 

He lifts Edd’s hips off the bed, laving his tongue over Edd’s inner thighs. Edd gasps, twitching at the sensation. It’s so close, so teasing, but he’s still so overstimulated that it’s enough to send an exhausted shiver through him. The smell of sex tangling with Edd’s usual scent is intoxicating to the predator, and by the time he can finally bring himself to pull away, Edd’s skin is absolutely dripping. 

Edd’s momentary confusion fades when Tom squeezes his knees together in one sharp hand, the other staying on his hips. He can feel the tip of Tom’s cock tease his ass before slipping further up, pressing between his thighs. He groans, feeling his own cock twitch in response. Tom slips in with ease, the combination of pre-cum and saliva dripping down Edd’s legs slicking his path.

Tom immediately sets a hard pace, long tongue lolling out of his mouth as he fucks Edd’s thighs. Edd can’t help but be responsive, just the sight of Tom’s dick ramming through his legs making him squirm. He wished it was in him, stretching him until he couldn’t breathe. 

“Tom, please,” he groans, hands fisting the sheets. “I want you to fuck me, it’s not enough-”

Tom lets out a wheezy laugh, not slowing his pace. Edd’s thighs pressed this close are more than tight enough for him, and this was the perfect revenge for Edd’s mischief. He was practically writhing in Tom’s grip, trying to work his hips closer for  _ some _ stimulation, but Tom holds him fast as he thrusts between Edd's legs. 

Edd lets his head drop back, groaning as he clenches his legs around Tom. Tom’s hips stutter as he pants, feeling his orgasm start to build in his gut. He so badly wants to ram into Edd, tear him apart until they’re both overstimulated messes. But seeing that frustrated look on his face broken by pleasure whenever Tom’s cock barely grazes his own, or his claws nick Edd’s skin, is more than worth the sacrifice. 

Tom can feel as little growls and groans pass his lips as he fucks Edd, composure slowly slipping as the pleasure builds. Edd gets more insistent under him, yanking at the blankets for leverage, tossing his head to the side as he moans. Tom can’t resist bending him in two, thrusting down into Edd's thighs, their dicks rutting together with every pass now.

Edd lets out a shout, legs spasming in Tom’s grasp. “Fuck, please, give me something Tom it’s so good-”

Tom drives down even harder, the sweet friction finally bringing him to his peak. He comes in thick streaks, landing along Edd’s stomach and chest, some even reaching his throat and face. Tom fucks Edd’s thighs through his orgasm, continuing to grind their cocks together as he pants and growls, the stimulation turning his thrusts erratic. 

Finally spent, Tom slowly draws back, leaving a smear of cum along Edd’s thighs as he lets the other man drop to the bed again. They’re both gasping for breath, but Edd manages a low whine. He stretches out a shaking hand, clenching at Tom’s hoodie and giving him a weak pull. “I want to come so bad, Tom.” 

His dick is flushed and laying heavy against his stomach, and Tom eagerly ducks down and presses his tongue against it, giving it a long stroke. Edd moans, hands finding Tom’s hair again as the predator brings his cock into his mouth, wrapping his lips around it while being careful of his teeth. He gives a few bobs, keeping his tongue flat against the underside before gradually wrapping it around Edd’s length again. 

Edd’s peak hits him almost instantly, hips rocking up into Tom’s mouth as he comes down the predator’s throat, not stopping even as the overstimulation tinges his sounds. Tom is keen to let him wear himself out, but pops off to just leave his tongue curled around Edd’s cock. Eventually Edd’s grip on his hair goes slack and falls back to the bed, movements dulled to an occasional twitch of his hips. 

Tom pets over his thighs, moving up to lick the cum and sweat off Edd’s stomach. Edd sighs, sinking into the sheets as Tom cleans him off. That alien, dripping tongue roams further up, clearing his chest and leaving a trail of equally messy saliva behind. At his throat, Tom stops to dig his teeth in, leaving a few marks. Edd lets out a grateful sound, his spent dick giving an interested twitch at the sparks of pain.

Satisfied with the array of teeth marks and soon-to-be bruises, Tom continues his path up Edd’s skin, tongue eventually meeting his cheek as he laps up a streak of cum. Edd lets out a noise of protest, eyes squeezing shut as saliva drenches his face. “Eugh, Tom-”

In his post-orgasmic haze, Edd was sure the treatment would end as soon as the last of Tom’s cum was clear from his skin. But just as Tom pulls back and Edd starts to relax, eager to get a nap in after all the excitement, Tom’s hands clamp around him, pinning his arms to his sides. 

Edd’s eyes snap open, monstrous drool dripping into his line of sight no longer his main concern. Tom looks  _ ravenous _ , slobbering like a leaky faucet. Edd lets out a sound like a squeak as the grip tightens around his chest.  _ Oh _ . That’s right. He’d almost forgotten in the midst of all the pleasure that he was dealing with a starving predator.

His heart rate picks up, hammering under Tom’s huge hands. As tired as he is, he can just barely manage a minute squirm, those pitch black eyes following his every movement. Tom’s grip squeezes ever tighter, and finally his jaws part; long, dripping tongue curling out to help guide the meal past the rows of needle-sharp teeth. 

Edd's base instincts scream  _ danger, fight, escape _ but the sight of the looming maw just sends a thrill of excitement through Edd, adrenaline burning the last of his energy like lighter fluid on a bonfire. 

And for Tom, his patience has certainly paid off. Even the most willing prey is likely to spook and struggle when they're actually faced with their fate. But exhausted as he is, Edd can barely put up a fight. And the cocktail of satisfaction and fear rolling off the human draws a loud growl from Tom’s stomach. 

It's a tremendous task to not swallow Edd down immediately, forcing himself to savor the experience as he finally draws the man in past his jaws. Even as far transformed as he is, the initial stretch of Edd’s shoulders going down sends a thrill through him. He swallows hard, the muscles of his throat squeezing to guide Edd down.

Tom’s jaws snap shut around Edd’s feet, and with one last gulp, he slides down, stretching out the predator’s gut deliciously. Tom falls back onto his haunches, resting his hands over his stomach while he purrs in satisfaction. The full, heavy feeling of a fresh meal is intoxicating. Hopefully this will keep him sated for a good while. 

Suddenly, from within his stomach, the weight shifts, pressing along his gut. Tom whines, stroking over Edd as the prey gets comfortable. It's a strange feeling, but the sensitivity of it always shoots straight to Tom’s groin. Edd stills for a moment, seeming to register Tom’s reaction. 

Then he moves again, and if Tom wasn’t already getting hard from the warm, full feeling, that would certainly do it. He palms over his dick, letting out a huff. He’s torn between jerking off and just curling up and letting Edd tire himself out; but when he continues shifting around, it seems Tom’s decision is made up for him.

His strokes start off slow and languid, matching his lethargic state after the meal, but as the pleasure builds, he gradually picks up his pace, rocking his hips up to meet every downstroke. It isn’t long, with the heavy, content feeling of Edd in his stomach, until Tom comes over his fist with an expert twist and squeeze at his base. He pants as he comes down, milking himself for every last drop before slumping back, a low, broken purr rumbling from his chest.

As the afterglow fades, the post-meal drowsiness replaces it, and Tom looks at the mess of his hand with a tired distaste. He wipes it half-heartedly on Edd’s sheets- considering they’re going to need a wash anyway- before shifting down just enough to avoid cracking the bed frame under their combined weight.

He coils up like a cat, wrapping himself around his swollen belly. Maybe the aftermath their little misadventures weren’t all bad. 


End file.
